Wendy Has Disappeared
by Shadowgate
Summary: Wendy went for a walk one night and didn't come home.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Has Disappeared

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan woke up and had a hot shower. When he was about to eat there was a loud knock on his front door.

Sharon answered it, Stan could not hear what was being said between her and whoever was at the door.

Then Sharon yelled "OH MY GOD ANOTHER KID IN SOUTH PARK HAS DISAPPEARED!"

Stan yelled from the dining room "DID TWEEK RUN AWAY?"

Sharon ran into the dining room and said "Wendy has disappeared."

Stan was in shock and he ran to the front door to find Wendy's parents horrified. He yelled "WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU THINK SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?"

Mister Testaburger said "last night she said she was going out and that was at 8PM. She didn't return home."

Stan told them he knew of no plans she had to run away and he hadn't heard from her. At school the Principal made the following announcement.

"As many of you maybe aware a student who attends this school by the name of Wendy Testaburger is missing. She was last seen at 8PM last night. So far we don't know that any foul play took place but please students when you leave school today be aware of your surroundings. Do not get into cars with strangers and stay away from suspicious looking people."

Cartman said "Kenny you look suspicious you're wearing a hoodie."

Kyle smacked Cartman and said "this is serious you fat sack of crap."

Kenny said "yeah" and then he slapped Cartman.

Mister Garrison said "boys I know it's fun to hit Eric Cartman but I need you all to focus on the lesson plan."

Mister Garrison went on to say "Stan I know you and Wendy are close will you be able to concentrate in class?"

Stan answered "I will do my best."

Mister Garrison asked "Bebe how are you doing?"

Bebe answered "as well as I can so please go ahead with your lesson plan."

Mister Garrison nodded and school went on.

At lunch time Stan sat staring at his lunch.

Kyle said "Stan starving yourself isn't going to help."

Stan said "you're right Kyle, I must eat because I want to take part in the search."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy Has Disappeared

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

At 3PM Stan was out the door and his friends just as quickly went with him. Stan called Mister Testaburger on his cell phone. Stan found out there were still no leads.

Stan said to Kyle "I know they've tried dialing her cell phone and it kept ringing, the Goddamn voice mail picked up. I once heard a true story on the news where this guy kidnapped, raped, and murdered a teenage girl. Then he used the teen's cell phone to call her mother and antagonize her. Luckily that motherfucking bastard is on death row."

Cartman came up behind Stan with an IPOD.

"Off Lickety Trail there's a pond where many children died. It's a place to run to and disappear, a place where some folks hide."

Stan yelled "CARTMAN!"

Kyle gave Cartman a dirty look. Cartman said "hey I just discovered Insane Clown Posse and I love them."

Stan replied "well I can see Insane Clown Posse is bad ass but right now Fonz Pond isn't the song I want to hear."

Cartman commented "I understand and Stan just know that I hope Wendy is okay wherever she is. I sure don't want her to die or be tortured even if she and I our enemies."

Cartman put his hand on Stan's shoulder.

Stan replied "thank you Cartman." 

Kenny said "wow Cartman is showing compassion for others!"

Kenny clutched his chest and fell over.

Kyle said "holy shit" as he knelt down over Kenny to listen for breathing and a heartbeat.

Kyle got up and said "Kenny's dead the fact Cartman showed compassion gave him a sheer heart attack and killed him instantly."

Stan said "oh my god Cartman killed Kenny."

Kyle said "you bastard!"

Cartman said "ugh whatever!"

Kyle said "we should search the woods. If she's not out there then she's hiding in someone's house."

Stan replied back "or she's being held against her will in someone's house."

Kyle put his hand on Stan's shoulder and said "don't get riled up, save your energy."

Stan nodded and said "you're right Kyle."

Kyle asked "could we get more kids involved in the search?"

Stan answered "Bebe would but she couldn't eat at lunch and her energy level is low. I told her she should stay behind and I'll keep contact by cell phone."

Kyle said "I think you should tell Bebe to get the fuck off her ass and help search regardless of whether she's worn out."

Stan replied back "well she didn't eat lunch."

Kyle repeated "she should help."

Bebe was behind them and they didn't notice until she said "you're right Kyle I will help."

Kyle turned his head and told Bebe "don't get distracted by my ass when we go searching in the woods."

Bebe shot back "oh I won't I'm over you."

Kyle turned and said "bitch" and Stan said "let's go.

They ventured into the woods to search for Wendy.

TO BE CONTINUED

.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy Has Disappeared

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

It only took 30 minutes for them to find Wendy.

When Stan came upon her he said "Wendy what the fuck are you doing out here in the woods?"

Wendy was weak but she said she tripped and a big piece of wood fell on her and when she tried to call for help she dropped her cell phone and then when she reached for it her hand got stuck in mud.

Bebe, Stan, and Kyle put all their strength into getting the log of Wendy. Stan called for help on his cell phone. When police and ambulance technicians arrived on the scene Wendy explained she did not run away on purpose she just got stuck in the woods.

Word got out that Wendy did not run away she just got trapped in the woods. The town was relieved that she was found alive.

Stan stayed with her overnight in the hospital right by her parents.

She was released the next day.

THE NEXT DAY IN MISTER GARRISON'S CLASS!

All the kids were cheering and laughing because they were so glad Wendy was back and in good shape.

Mister Garrison said "alright kids we're all very glad that this emergency situation had a happy ending."

Wendy said "I'm sorry I scared everyone. It was the craziest damn thing. I just went into the woods to relax and then the unexpected happened. I want to thank my boyfriend as well as my good friends Kyle and Bebe."

Clyde said "I lost my mom not long ago and I'm sure glad I didn't lose a classmate."

Craig said "Wendy I'm glad you're okay and it's great that we have kids in this class who did a better job than the police."

Jimmy said "welcome back Wendy and uh, uh, oh shit I'm stuttering."

Timmy said "Tim-may!"

Wendy said "thank you Timmy."

Mister Garrison said "alright class although Wendy did not purposely run away from home however Mister Mackey is going to talk to you about the dangers of running away."

Mister Mackey enters and says "hello now can someone tell me why it's a bad idea to run away from home."

Craig raises his hand and when Mister Mackey called on him he said "if you runaway from home you might fall down while running away from home."

Clyde laughed "ha ha you could fall down."

The whole class started laughing.

Mister Mackey said "alright now I need you all to be serious here."

Cartman said out loud "I've run away from home a couple times."

Stan said "that's because you're a dumb ass"

Kyle chimed in "you shouldn't run Cartman because you might shit your pants while doing so."

The whole class laughed.

Mister Mackey said "attention now we're having more laughter over this lesson than we had when I gave a sex ed lesson."

Mister Garrison asked "when was that?"

Mister Mackey answered "when Miss Chokesondick was here."

The whole class erupted with laughter.

Mister Mackey yelled "Goddamn it that was her name and it is not supposed to be laughed at."

Mister Garrison said "I bet you had to say penis and vagina when you did the sex ed lesson."

The class began laughing.

Mister Mackey yelled in frustration "I SAID PENIS AND VAGINA DURING THE LESSON GODDAMN IT!"

The class was now laughing out of control.

Mister Mackey began banging his head against the chalk board.

THE END


End file.
